I love Her since forever
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Il m'a fallut 4 ans pour ouvrir les yeux. Il m'a fallut attendre de la voir partir à son bras pour me convaincre d'écouter mon coeur. Il m'a fallut risquer de la perdre pour réaliser que je devais tout faire pour la gagner. Quand je l'ai vue rentrer dans cette salle de bal et quand j'ai sentit mon coeur se déchirer, j'ai compris que j'avais passé les 4 dernières années à l'aimer...


He Stole You...

"- Ron ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Dépêches toi bon sang ! "

Harry rentra dans la pièce, excédé, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Ron le faisait attendre. Il observa ce dernier qui continuait de se contempler au miroir l'air complètement déprimé.

"- Mais regarde moi Harry ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis même pas présentable. J'peux pas descendre comme ça...

- Si tu peux et tu vas le faire ! Parvati et Padma nous attendent, il est hors de question qu'on les plante, c'est les seules qui ont bien voulu de nous.

- Parles pour toi ! Si j'avais devancé cet idiot de Krum, Hermione aurait peut-être accepté...

- Tu as bien dit peut-être ?!"

Ron grogna et lança un regard à Harry qui signifiait clairement : "- Lâche moi tu veux bien ?!"

Celui-ci gloussa et recommença à presser son ami :

"- Allez Ron !

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive !"

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il saisit l'occasion qui lui était tendue d'extirper Ron hors du dortoir des garçons et descendit rapidement les escaliers menant à la salle commune où certains couples affluaient déjà. Se pressant hors du portrait, ils rejoignirent bien vite le hall d'entrée et les deux jumelles qui les y attendaient.

Si Parvati sembla contente quant à la vue d'un Harry sur son trente et un, le regard de Padma sur Ron fut lui, beaucoup moins rassuré. Néanmoins, elle renonça à poser la moindre question à son cavalier trop éprise dans la contemplation de quelque chose qui se situait au niveau des marches supérieures de l'escalier.

Sa sœur dirigea son regard dans la même direction et sa bouche se tendit sous l'effet de la surprise. Curieux, Harry et Ron les imitèrent, inconscients de la vision féerique qui risquait de les transpercer.

Point de vue de Ron : 

Et là, je l'ai vu descendre, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Comment simple mortelle qu'elle était, avait-elle bien put regorger de tant de grâce et de beauté que mes yeux n'avaient su percevoir depuis déjà 4 ans ? C'était tout simplement extraordinaire. Les fées semblaient s'être plongées dans un dur labeur afin d'habiller son corps parfait de la plus merveilleuse de toutes les robes de princesses.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec une légèreté et une élégance incomparable. Jamais mes pauvres yeux de mortels n'avaient osé espérer contempler une telle magnificence et pourtant, je la regardais, elle n'était plus alors celle que j'avais toujours connue : gauche et peu distinguée. Je ne la reconnaissais même plus. Tout chez elle était si parfait que j'en venais à me demander qui avait donc bien put avoir le culot d'inviter une déesse à un simple bal de collégiens.

Elle arriva au bas des marches et je dû faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas la rejoindre, m'emparer de son bras et délaisser celui de ma cavalière, espérant plus tard, m'emparer de ses lèvres et de son cœur. Mais je n'aurais jamais ce privilège, tout ça car un stupide attrapeur bulgare était venu jouer sur mon terrain et me menait au score.

Elle nous fit un petit geste du bout des doigts, mais je n'eus pas le temps de sortir de ma rêverie et d'y répondre, sa main s'était déjà posée sur le bras qui lui était tendu et son regard se détourna de là où nous étions pour regarder les portes de la grande salle qui commençaient à s'ouvrir. Elle s'éloigna avec Krum...et mon cœur.

"- Ron ?! ROOOONNNN ! Entendis-je hurler"

Je me retournais, Padma avait les bras croisés et l'air furieux, Parvati rigolait et Harry me faisait signe de la main en indiquant que c'était lui qui m'avait appelé.

"- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille. Lança Padma"

J'acquiesçais et en parfait gentleman que je m'efforçais de paraitre, je lui tendis le bras en essayant de chasser l'image de la parfaite cavalière, d'Hermione, je devrais m'y habituer, de mon esprit.

Quelque chose qui apparu alors comme impossible. Pour rentrer dans la grande salle je dû la contourner, elle devait attendre avec Krum que le bal commence pour entrer en scène, et moi je m'apprêtais à l'observer danser, ainsi que toute une assemblée qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait de cadeaux.

J'eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, sortir de ma poitrine dans un bon furieux pour se poser à ses pieds et lui débiter tout ce que je ressentais alors. Je passais auprès d'Elle, me laissant quelques secondes enivrer par son parfum de vanille avant de me ressaisir et de frôler accidentellement son bras, pour sentir sous mes doigts la douceur de sa peau. Elle m'interpela :

"- Ron ?!"

Je me retournais entrainant Padma dans mon sillage :

"- Oh Hermione...Tu...tu es splendide..." Bégayais-je en rougissant il me semblait.

Elle sourit. Mon Dieu, je peux mourir sur place, je viens de contempler la plus belle de tes créations, son sourire. Non, non, c'est stupide, je ne peux pas mourir, pas encore, pas avant d'avoir gouté à ses lèvres, elles me font tellement envie...

"- Tu...tu n'es pas mal non plus...Murmura-t-elle"

Je lui adressais un petit sourire rapide avant que Padma ne nous coupe :

"- Ron, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment y aller, le bal ne va pas tarder.

- Ah euh...okay. ...

- On se voit plus tard. Lança Hermione"

Se voir plus tard, ça c'en est une belle d'expression ! Moi en tout cas, je ne risque pas de te lâcher des yeux de la soirée entière ma Mione, je te le garantis. Mes joues reprirent une teinte normale alors que ma cavalière me tirait de force vers la foule qui s'était amassée sur les cotés de l'allée. ça valait bien la peine de se dépêcher, si c'était pour jouer les moutons au milieu d'une foule qui aurait les yeux braqués sur ma princesse en même temps que moi, j'aurais mieux fait de patienter un peu et de profiter de notre tête à tête en avant première.

La mélodie de la première valse retentit, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent plus larges, elle entre en deuxième et je me rends compte alors que je ne suis pas le seul à être époustouflé par sa beauté, ni le seul à la dévorer des yeux. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon regard se fait dur, mes joues rougissent de colère et mes poings se serrent écrasant au passage la main de Padma.

"- Aie Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien. Grognais-je. Besoin de prendre l'air."

Je la laissais en plan et sortit dehors, dans la fraicheur d'un mois de décembre. Je sentis les flocons me tomber sur le visage, et d'un revers de main je les enlevais, sans me soucier de ceux qui arrivaient par dessus pour couvrir chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je marchais dans la neige, laissant des traces bien visibles de mon cheminement sur le sol durant de longues minutes. Ma colère ne s'était pas estompée, et la vue des couples tout autour de moi qui étaient sortis se bécoter n'arrangea rien à ma fureur.

Je revoyais sans cesse leur regard d'envie se poser sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, la dévorer des yeux, la désirer plus que tout. Je savais ce qu'ils cherchaient, ce qu'ils convoitaient, mais je ne les laisserais pas l'obtenir, plutôt mourir que de les laisser poser la main sur Hermione. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon me battre, j'ai essayé, Krum m'a gagné, n'importe qui pourrait me battre si lui l'a fait, alors à quoi bon envoyer des menaces en l'air, si le combat est joué d'avance ?

Ciel, je suis en train de devenir comme ce vieux Dumbledore, complètement fou, fou amoureux d'elle ! Hermione, 4 ans, mon dieu, 4 ans que j'attends que ton regard se pose sur moi en m'offrant une lueur d'espoir. 4 ans que j'attends que ta main se pose sur mon cœur pour en accepter mon offrande. 4 ans que j'observe tes lèvres, qu'elles me font envie et que je rêve toutes les nuits de capturer. 4 ans Mione, si seulement tu t'en doutais.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me demandais pourquoi Padma avait mit autant de temps à réagir et me retournais. La surprise me coupa le souffle et mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens, je perdis pieds...Hermione...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors avec ce froid et sans personne pour te réchauffer ? Murmura-t-elle en faisant référence aux autres couples enlacés un peu plus loin"

Si tu savais l'envie que j'ai de te serrer dans mes bras pour sentir la chaleur de ton âme me réchauffer le corps. Si tu savais combien il est difficile de résister à ce désir que j'ai de blottir ma figure dans ton cou en respirant ton parfum. Si tu savais comment la timidité empêche mes mains de se glisser dans les tiennes pour en sentir le réconfort. Seulement voilà, tu ne sais pas, et c'est certainement mieux comme ça...

"- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Répliquais-je. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Viktor ?

- Parce que tu manquais à table. "

J'eu un sursaut, elle avait remarqué mon absence ?

Oh, oui, j'étais un de ses deux meilleurs amis, simplement.

"- J'avais...juste envie de prendre l'air. Maugréais-je"

Elle s'aperçu alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, chassant du bout de doigts les flocons de neige qui venaient de s'y poser et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer une fois de plus. Mes joues se réchauffèrent et pas seulement grâce à la chaleur de ses doigts, je rougissais sans ménagements.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Murmura-t-elle "

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?! Tellement de choses si tu savais Mione. Je te regarde et j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te garder jalousement rien que pour moi. Je rêve de toi chaque nuit, tes lèvres...oh mon dieu tes lèvres, je tuerais pour y gouter. Et ton regard, Dieu bénisse ton regard, tes yeux chocolats, j'en suis raide dingue ! Chaque centimètre carré de ta peau me fait envie, j'ai tellement envie d'embrasser ton cou, là tout de suite maintenant, mais je ne peux pas, je n'en aie pas le droit, ne le comprends tu pas ?! Tu es à lui maintenant, c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus rien faire. Comment te dire que je t'aime à la folie, comment te dire largue cet idiot de Krum et viens te blottir dans mes bras, comment te dire que d'un seul baiser tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète, comment te dire que je t'aime en secret depuis 4 ans sans risquer de te perdre définitivement ?!

"- Rien. Répondis-je. Tout va bien."

Elle acquiesça un peu déçue. Je suis désolé Mione, mais il y a des combats que je sais perdus d'avance...

"- Bon, je vais rentrer alors, je commence à avoir un peu froid. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non pas tout de suite, mais vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous rejoins de suite."

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et laissa retomber ses doigts avant de s'éloigner tranquillement. Je la suivis du regard tout le long de son cheminement, puis je voyais les autres la regarder encore et encore et encore et je tournais la tète, dégouté, le cœur noyé de peine et de rage.

Donnant un violent coup de pieds dans la neige, je chassais les flocons de mon visage et fit demi-tour pour rentrer. Je marchais sur ses traces blanches, la tète basse, j'arrivais devant la porte et j'entendis mentionner son nom, je relevais la tète et tendis l'oreille.

"- Dites moi, c'est qu'elle est pas mal la Granger ce soir. Ricanna quelqu'un

- Moi en tout cas, même si c'est une sang-de-bourbe je me la ferait bien dans un coin sombre..."

Me retenant à grande peine de sauter sur le propriétaire de la voix, je fis tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts, puis l'arrêtais et murmurais quelques mots. J'entendis alors un grand hurlement caractéristique à celui de quelqu'un qui a vu sa langue disparaitre et me félicitais de la réussite de mon sortilège. Puis je continuais mon chemin en pestant contre Hermione.

Au final, ce n'était pas moi le problème, si on y réfléchissait bien. Elle était une torture, elle ne se contentait pas de me faire languir moi, elle provoquait les autres par son charme et sa beauté et ça me rendait fou. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée discrète comme à l'accoutumée, faisant de moi le seul de ses prétendants ?! Non, il avait fallut qu'elle brille de mille feux et introduise dans la tète de tous ces cafards des images obscènes qui me rendaient maladivement jaloux. Elle me cherchait, elle me taquinait, elle s'en doutait surement de ce que je ressentais, mais ce n'était pas réciproque alors elle s'est mise en tète de m'en faire baver, comme si j'étais coupable de l'aimer. Je la haïssais tellement parfois...

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées que je rentrais dans la grande salle, la vue de son corps gracieux tournoyant entre les bras de Krum dans une danse effrénée n'eut pas le don de m'apaiser, bien au contraire. Je m'arrachais douloureusement à sa contemplation et rejoignis Harry, Parvati et Padma à une table.

"- Où tu étais passé ? Me demanda Harry

- Dehors. Grognais-je."

J'étais d'une humeur détestable. Elle me mettait d'humeur détestable. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien put faire au bon dieu pour que sa beauté me soit offerte comme la pire des tortures ?!

Elle avait finit de danser, je la dévisageais d'un regard noir, alors que celui que j'adressais à Krum était encore plus sombre que celui qui était destiné à celle que j'aimais. Il la laissa, non pas sans déposer un baiser du bout de ses lèvres sur sa main. Elle nous rejoignit.

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à peine déballer tout son bonheur, puis explosant tout à coup, je décidais de lui reprocher tout les malheurs du monde :

"- Tu pactise avec l'ennemi ?!"

Elle me regarda complètement bouche-bée. J'avais marqué un point.

"- Je pactise avec l'ennemi ? C'est quoi ces histoires ?! Je te rappelle que le tournoi des trois sorciers est avant tout un échange social et culturel entre les écoles.

- ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu veux vendre la peau d'Harry c'est sa ?!"

Ce dernier me regarda déconfit, me reprochant de le mêler à notre conversation sans raison. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, je détournais le regard.

"- C'est ce que tu penses ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Il se sert de toi !

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

- Il a 17 ans, t'en à 14, on sait tous ce qu'il veut de toi."

J'étais allé trop loin, elle parut outrée et se leva. Le regard qu'elle me lança alors en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Ce que j'avais put être stupide alors, mon dieu, plus grand imbécile sur terre ne devait pas exister. Je me levais à mon tour et commençais à m'éloigner rapidement. J'étais arrivé au bas des marches lorsqu'elle me rattrapa, bientôt suivie d'Harry.

"- Comment as tu osé insinuer une chose pareille ?! S'écria-t-elle furieuse."

Je haussais les épaules, espérant ne pas m'enfoncer davantage, malheureusement c'eut l'effet inverse.

"- Allez vous en ! Hurla-t-elle à mon adresse et à celle de Harry - Allez vous en !"

Harry ne se le refit pas dire deux fois, et m'attrapa par le bras pour me trainer vers notre salle commune alors qu'Hermione se laissais tomber sur le bas des marches en pleurant.

Je me laissais trainer comme ça cinq bonnes minutes avant de me ressaisir et de m'extirper du bras d'Harry.

"- Vas-y, je te rejoins. Lui lançais-je"

Il haussa les épaules et passa le portrait de la grosse dame alors que je faisais marche arrière à toute allure. Il fallait que je retourne auprès d'Elle, je n'avais été qu'un piètre idiot, ce n'était pas sa faute, j'étais stupide et enfantin, si gamin. Il fallait que je lui dise à tout prix, il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait que je lui prouve que j'avais besoin d'Elle, que je n'étais rien sans Elle, qu'Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre : mon air, mon eau, mon cœur, mon sang, ma vie...

Après une course folle d'environ deux minutes, j'étais arrivé au sommet des marches, le souffle court, à la recherche de la princesse en rose.

Je la trouvais rapidement, mais pas seule. Elle était accompagnée d'un prince au manteau rouge.

Me cachant derrière une colonne, je les observais.

Krum avait passé son bras autour des épaules de ma Mione, sa tète à Elle était posée dans son cou, elle pleurait encore. J'en étais tellement attristé.

Puis après quelques secondes de lamentation, elle se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à Viktor et commença à monter l'escalier. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras et la rejoignit. Déposant une main sur sa joue, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

Je me détournais, les yeux humides. Le coup fatal m'avait été donné, je me sentais comme assommé, je n'aurais pas dû faire demi-tour, c'était stupide, j'étais stupide, tout était stupide.

Lentement, en pleurant, les bras ballants, le cœur éclaté en mille, je fis demi-tour et rejoignit ma salle commune sans me presser. Je n'essayais même pas d'empêcher les larmes de couler, je voyais flou, je ne savais même pas où j'allais et je m'en fichais. Mes pas auraient tout aussi bien put me conduire au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, je m'en fichais complètement, tout était perdu, définitivement perdu.

J'arrivais devant la grosse dame, je devais paraitre complètement pitoyable, état donné qu'elle me laissa entrer sans même me demander le mot de passe, attristée par mon visage de martyr.

La salle commune était déserte, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, je m'assis en tailleur devant, espérant qu'il réchaufferait mon cœur de glace, mais en vain.

Je n'avais plus envie que d'une seule chose, c'était mourir. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette lame comme un couteau qu'on me plantait dans le cœur. Je ne voulais plus revoir ces yeux des quels j'étais fou amoureux. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ce vide dans mon âme, comme si on m'arrachait un morceau d'innocence. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, plus rien revoir, je voulais plus rien simplement.

Et puis, une main fit pression sur mon épaule, je ne bougeai pas, je m'en fichais éperdument, qui que ce soit, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

"- Ron ? Tu pleures ?"

La partie de cœur qui me restait encore tant bien que mal se fractura. C'était Elle. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit de la voir dans ses bras, il fallait qu'elle vienne me narguer dans mon petit enfer personnel. Dieux que je la haïssais et que je me haïssais cent fois plus de l'aimer malgré tout.

"- Ron regarde moi ! S'énerva-t-elle

- Fiche moi la paix ! Rétorquais-je agressivement."

Je pensais que ça suffirait à la faire partir, mais je me trompais, l'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié à quel point elle avait beau être obstinée.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi et attrapa mon menton pour que je lui fasse face. Je m'échappais de cette étreinte.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? murmura-t-elle"

Mes larmes continuaient à couler par flot instopables. Je ne cherchais plus à les arrêter, elle les avait vus, alors à quoi bon les dissimuler ?!

"- De toute façon tu peux pas comprendre... Lançais-je"

Je me levais et commençais à m'éloigner. Je savais qu'elle avait compris, mais je ne voulais pas essuyez des excuses et des refus pour ce soir, j'en avais déjà trop eut.

Je ne m'en était pas aperçu, mais elle s'était levée aussi, avant que j'atteigne les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, elle m'avait rattrapé et forcé à me retourner pour que je la regarde. Elle pleurait.

Elle s'attarda deux ou trois secondes à me regarder dans les yeux, puis s'énervant comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, elle se mit à me marteler le corps de ses petits poings tristes et fatigués en hurlant :

"- Mais pourquoi tu comprends rien ?! Pourquoi t'est si aveugle ?! Pourquoi tu ne comprends rien à ce que j'essaie de te montrer ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ?! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?! J'avais envie que tu m'invites en premier, j'avais envie que tu m'attendes au bas des escaliers, j'avais envie que tu le pousse et que tu attrape ma main au lieu de me regarder passer comme si de rien n'était, j'avais envie que tu me poses cette fichue question. Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?! Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas aperçu?! Cela fait 4 ans que j'essaie de te le montrer, 4 ans que tu vois rien, 4 ans..."

Et elle continuait de hurler, et moi je ne l'écoutais plus, j'avais compris, enfin. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses lèvres, je n'en pouvais plus, je ne résisterais plus bien longtemps, il faut que je la fasse taire, il faut qu'elle comprenne, il faut que je lui dise...

"- ...que tu comprendrais ! Il a fallut que quelqu'un d'autre vienne te faire de la concurrence pour que tu t'aperçoives que j'existe ?! Mais où court le monde ?! Ne t'es-tu pas aperçu, que je désirais me blottir dans tes bras quand j'avais froid tout à l'heure, que je voulais saisir tes lèvres pour en enlever les flocons, que ma main..."

Je ne lui aie pas laissé le temps de continuer, je l'ai embrassée. J'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait et ce que je désirais par dessus tout c'était lui offrir ce qu'elle demandait. Alors par un baiser, je l'ai fait taire, je n'en pouvais plus de résister, alors j'ai cédé. Par amour...

Nos lèvres se sont décrochées, je la regardais sourire. J'avais peur, peur de ne pas être celui qu'il lui fallait, peur de ne pas lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voudrait, peur de ne pas la mériter. Mais elle avait tenu à me rassurer, elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et m'avait rendu mon baiser.

Ce n'était plus des larmes que j'avais dans les yeux c'était des étoiles, et dans le cœur, des milliers de papillons. Mon Dieu je l'aimais vraiment, j'étais fou d'Elle, aussi fou d'Elle que la passion me le permettait. A en perdre la raison. Sa petite main se glissa dans la mienne et m'entraina vers un canapé.

Et Elle m'embrassa encore et encore, pendant des minutes, des heures, et lorsqu'elle se détachait de mes lèvres, elle posait ses mains sur ma nuque et murmurait des mots doux à mon oreille. J'avais l'impression de rêver, d'être un oiseau et de voler, plus rien n'avait alors d'importance, ni le temps, ni les autres, Elle, juste Elle, rien qu'Elle.

Et puis elle s'est endormie dans mes bras, un sourire rayonnant comme le soleil collé aux lèvres. Alors j'ai fait apparaitre une couverture et je me suis installé correctement avec elle dans mes bras. Je l'ai couverte, j'ai caressé ses cheveux délicatement, ses lèvres du bout des doigts et j'ai blotti mon visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

Elle souriait et moi aussi. J'avais gagné. Ils l'avaient tous dévorés des yeux ce soir, ils avaient tous voulu être là où j'étais maintenant, ils avaient tous convoités ses lèvres et moi je les avais eut. Tout me prédestinait à perdre et pourtant, j'avais gagné. C'est bel et bien la preuve qu'on est tous maitre de sa destinée...


End file.
